


Se llama amor a primera vista Derek

by orphan_account



Series: Se dice que es amor [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Almost STEREK, Laura knows, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y todo fue porque Laura lo obligó a cuidar de Cora</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se llama amor a primera vista Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, probé algo nuevo... así que no prometo un buen trabajo... pero sí un buen intento :)
> 
> Disfruten

 

Laura le soltó un cabezazo a su hermano derribándolo.

–Gané.

–Eso no es justo.

–No me importa, tú estás en el suelo y yo de pie, gané – le pasó la mochila de Cora– Te toca cuidarla.

–No quiero que él me cuide, prometiste que jugarías conmigo.

Cora se cuelga de los bajos de la blusa de su hermana.

–Cora, no hagas eso vas a rajarme la ropa y Derek puede jugar contigo.

–Derek es un amargado, nunca quiere hacer nada, vamos, ¡lo prometiste!

–Ya sé, pero no va a poder ser, tengo que ir a hablar con…

–¿Mamá sabe que tienes novio?

Derek sonríe con petulencia frente a Laura que lo mira entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

–No te atreverías.

–Pruébame.

 –¡Le diré a mamá que quieres más a tu novio que a mí!

–¡Agh! Condenados engendros, mira no le digas nada y… limpiaré tu cuarto un mes.

–Muy pobre, muy  pobre.

–Y haré tus tareas por dos meses.

Cierran el pacto con un apretón de manos.

–Muy bien

–¿Y a mí que me vas a dar?

–Todos mis panqueques de domingo.

Cora se cruza de brazos y alza una ceja.

–Y convenceré a mamá de que te deje salir la noche de Hallowen.

–¡Sí!

–Muy bien diablillos– los señala uno por uno a medida que habla. – Tú no la pierdas de vista y tú ya sabes que no debes salirte del parque sin avisar. Los veré en una hora.

Ambos asienten, Derek con desgana y Cora con emoción. Y Laura se marcha en dirección de la heladería.

–Vamos a ju…

–No.

–Lo vez, eres un amargado.

–¿Y?

–Abuuurrrriiiidooooo.

–Vete a buscar a alguien de tu edad y no me molestes.

Su hermana le saca la lengua antes de correr en dirección de los columpios.

Primero, Derek se sienta en una banca justo enfrente de dónde Cora se mece en el juego metálico, pero por las niñas que tenía al lado que no lo dejaban de mirar, decide que las raíces de un árbol están más cómodas. Pasa el tiempo y no sabe en qué momento se ha quedado medio dormido, para cuando reacciona con todos sus sentidos volviendo la vista a los columpios ya no encuentra a su hermana, siente como si el corazón se le hubiera detenido por un milisegundo pero se le pasa cuando la ubica parada al lado del arenero dándole la espalda. Desde donde está, Derek no alcanza a ver qué es lo que tiene tan entretenida a su hermana y no es hasta después de, calcula que diez minutos que Cora no se mueve de ese punto, que la curiosidad lo venció y optó por descubrir el misterio. Arrastrando los pies se acerca lentamente a la infanta. A sólo cinco pasos descubre que está hablando y que alguien le contesta.

–Y eso es lo que hace que cuando agregues vinagre al bicarbonato haya esa reacción.

–Sabes, podrías haberme dicho simplemente que no sabías como se hacen los niños.

Derek no conoce al niño, pero queda encantado de hacerlo ahora. Tal vez un año mayor que Cora, piel nívea con muchos lunares, pelo castaño muy corto y… Cuando el niño-lunares se calla poniendo una poker face y lo mira directo a los ojos es cuando se da cuenta de que se ha asomado por detrás del hombro de su hermana como todo un tétrico. Cora reacciona apartándolo con todo su cuerpo dándole un empujón.

–No le hagas caso, sólo es el amargado de mi hermano.

La seriedad desaparece del rostro del niño-lunares y, ¡oh! Derek siente que le han atravesado el alma, aparece una radiante sonrisa.

–Hola, soy Stiles, bueno ese no es mi nombre pero es que nadie puede pronunciarlo y Stiles es más fácil y suena más cool, ¿sabes que más es cool? Mi padre es el sheriff y luego me lleva en la patrulla aunque siempre tengo que ir atrás porque es más seguro pero se siente como si fuera un preso y por más que se lo pida nunca me deja ir adelante pero dice que cuando crezca me dejará y…

Y sigue y sigue, parándose pocas veces a respirar que pareciera que el oxígeno le fuera indispensable. Ninguno de los dos parece molesto con tanta verborrea y le permiten hablar, después de todo no necesitan decirse que ambos consideran esa vocecilla demasiado hipnotizante.

–… Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? – termina abruptamente mordiéndose uno de sus labios como si se arrepintiera de darle la palabra al mayor.

Apenas abre un milímetro la boca y Cora se adelanta con brusquedad.

–No importa. Te aseguro que no te gustara relacionarte con él.

–¿Por qué? Ah, lo que daría por tener un hermano, bueno ya tengo a Scott pero no lo veo diario y mi padre dice que somos un peligro juntos.

–No es tan genial como piensas, pero Laura, ella sí vale la pena aunque hoy me dejo plantada.

–¡Tienes dos hermanos? – rápidamente se levanta y corre a tomar a Derek del brazo. –Pues si no lo quieres dámelo, a fin de cuentas te sobran.

Muy bien. Derek espera que nadie note los colores que el tacto le provocó se le subieran al rostro. No entiende porque Stiles le altera tanto, sólo es un niño que acaba de conocer que huele muy bien, canela y miel… Ok basta.

–No– esa es Cora que tira con nada de cuidado de su otro brazo en una clara intención de alejarlo del castaño. – si quieres un hermano entonces llévame a mí.

¿Qué?

–No creo que quiera una niña llorona– el contraataque le sale antes de siquiera pensarlo.

–Tú eres más llorón.

–Pero llorar no tiene nada de malo, mami dice que llorar libera el alma de la carga que es el sufrimiento y…

–¡Yo lloro más que mi hermano!

–Ah, ahora resulta que eres una sensiblera.

–Siempre lo fui en cambio tú  no tienes sentimientos.

– Disculpen jovencitos, pero ¿acaso este niño los está molestando?

Los tres se vuelven en dirección del mayor que los ha interrumpido. Stiles se le avienta envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

–¡Papi!

–Cuidado que atacar a un oficial es un delito grave– las risa del castaño le parece aún más hermosa. – Anda, que ya se nos hizo tarde.

–Hasta luego Sheriff– no es hasta que habla que se percatan que su hermana ha regresado– Hasta luego Stiles.

Y que conoce al pequeño angelito… así que van a mirarla feo un tiempo, claro porque no se los presentó antes.

–Adiiioooos– se despide este último sacudiendo enérgicamente una de sus manitas

–Hasta luego Laura, buenas tardes chicos.

Antes de irse, Stiles les avisa que al día siguiente podrán encontrarlo por estos lares y que esta vez Scott también estará.

Hay un pequeño intervalo de silencio antes de que la menor de los Hale jale la blusa de la mayor para llamar su atención.

–Mañana también hay que venir.

–Yo te traeré– Derek se apunta rápidamente.

–No, tú no, quiero que me traiga Laura.

–Ella está muy ocupada atendiendo a su novio.

–Entonces vendré sola.

–Pfffft, ni siquiera te dejarán pasar la puerta.

–Hey, hey ¿y ahora qué les pasa?

–¡Derek quiere quitarme a mi amigo!

–¡Eso no es cierto!

–Yo lo vi primero

–Las personas no son objetos Cora.

–Igual es mío.

–No, no lo es.

–Sí lo es.

Laura sigue la discusión mirando a cada uno conforme se van respondiendo, después fija su atención en el Sheriff y Stiles que camina feliz de la vida bien sujeto a la mano del primero y que cuando advierte que les está mirando le sonríe y vuelve a despedirse sacudiendo su mano libre. De vuelta con sus hermanos por fin entiende. Es típico. Esa era la reacción que el pequeño Stilinski ocasionaba en todos. Recuerda muy bien cuando lo conoció con su madre, quien sabe que hacían cerca de la comisaria cuando un pequeño bulto se estrelló contra las piernas de Talia y en seguida ya estaba, no supo cómo, la mujer apapachando al niño en cuestión que en lugar de paniquearse por las atenciones profesadas por un desconocido parecía disfrutarlas. Ese niño despilfarraba ternura y el muy pícaro sabía aprovecharlo, tan sólo con siete años y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la convenció para proveerle dulces prohibidos. Se alegra que Cora por fin quiera hacer amigos fuera del círculo familiar pero Derek… la piedra humana, el chico “no me agradan las personas que no son de mi edad aparte de mis padres y a veces Laura” vencido por un mirruña… bueh, definitivamente ahí había algo, confirmado con la mirada de ensueño que dirigía en dirección de por donde se había ido Stiles…

–Ya pues, dejen de pelear que mañana los traeré a los dos y podrán verlo.

Cora se conforma con eso y colgándose su mochila al hombre se dispone a guiar la comitiva a casa.

–Derek

–Qué

–¿No es muy pequeño para ti? –pregunta antes de seguir a su hermana.

–¿Qué? –la total confusión es palpable en la respuesta.

Pero el sonrojo lo delata, aunque tal vez él no sepa lo que realmente eso signifique y como Laura es Laura y ella sí entiende, no piensa decirle. Y _a veremos cuando descubre su propio secreto_.

Sólo se ríe a carcajada limpia y no puede esperar a decirle a mamá y papá que su pequeño retoño se había enamorado sin darse cuenta.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que puse a Derek muy infantil...  
> En fin.  
> Gracias por leer y por favor (si ustedes quieren) háganme saber que les pareció... en serio, como se trata de diálogos verdaderamente quisiera mejorar :S
> 
> <3


End file.
